


Many Happy Returns

by Faen



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, aidean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faen/pseuds/Faen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aidan's birthday. Dean remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy drabble in honour of Aidan's 33rd birthday.

**11:59pm - incoming call from Dean O'Gorman**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aid. Many happy returns."

Aidan turns his head to the side, glances at his alarm clock just as it hits midnight. Many happy...

"Um..."

"Means happy birthday."

"Yeah, cheers, smartass, I got that," Aidan yawns, stretching, "Not that I'm not touched, of course, but couldn't this have waited a few hours? It's the middle of the night."

A familiar chuckle, low and warm. "What's the matter, did I disturb your beauty sleep? Gotta look pretty for some awards show or other? I'm sorry if I've tainted your youthful glow. Tell makeup to send me the bill."

"Arse!" Aidan laughs, burrowing deeper into his nest of pillows and blankets, "I'm just naturally manly, I'll have you know. Bond-worthy, even. In fact I'm famous for it."

A small sound of amusement. "You are, huh? I'll try to remember that." Dean's voice is tinny, almost thin, and Aidan can make out muffled sounds in the background, something heavy being scraped across hard ground and the rustling of... tarp?

"What's going on over there, you in a tent or something?"

"A studio. Or beside one, to be exact. Getting a few outdoor shots in while the light's still good."

Aidan sits up. "Wait, you're in the middle of a photo shoot?"

Laugh. "Aren't I always?"

"Well, yeah, okay, but shouldn't you be, you know, shooting?"

"Mmm. It can wait. This is important."

Aidan settles back, grinning. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Been clock-watching since 7am just so I got the timing right."

"Since 7? It must be, what, just after 10 there?"

"11, actually."

"And you've spent the morning waiting for it to turn midnight here?"

"I just wanted to be the first."

Aidan leans against the headboard and switches ears. "The first?"

"To wish you a happy birthday, you egg!" A loud laugh, and Aidan can imagine the skin around blue eyes crinkling, "Have you started the celebratory drinking early? Must have had one hell of a night out if you can't even remember your own birthday."

"Oh, fuck off!" he laughs fondly, sleep forgotten, "Okay, so now that you've woken me up, questioned my virility and mocked my looks, what's next? You gonna sing to me?"

"Oh god, you do NOT want that!" A sharp bark in the background. "Batman says hi, by the way."

If he closes his eyes, Aidan is back there, days off spent idling on Dean's farm, late nights on the back patio watching the stars and lazy mornings in bed, lulled by the rising sun and Dean's familiar warmth.

"Give him a pat from me, okay?"

A murmured affirmation.

"Hey, I'm glad you called. You didn't have to interrupt your work though. It's cool that you wanted to catch me right away, but really, Deano, it's not a big deal."

"It is to me."

"Yeah?"

Shrug. "It's your birthday."

"And you were thinking about me?"

Aidan can hear the smile in the pause, can almost map the dimples.

"I'm always thinking about you."

Moonlight shone in through a gap in the curtains, painting the room in a comforting glow.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Soft exhale. A smile in return.

"I love you, too."


End file.
